Spoilers Matsuri Tendou
'More about Matsuri' 'Appearance' Matsuri is very small, with bushy and curly light brown hair and big, brightly shining eyes. She always dresses in a very stylish way. 'Background and family' The young woman used to live on a farm but actually hated this kind of work. Maybe that's also the reason why she ran away from home - but it's still all speculation. She doesn't talk that much about herself. 'Personality' Being very vibrant and shining, is the young woman's character also extremely cheerful and outgoing. Hotaru described her as a "dreaming yumeko-san", a dreamy, spoiled child (in a good sense) during her fortune-telling in the Minor Heat arc. In the same arc she has displayed that she is very determined when it comes to pursuing her desires. Matsuri sometimes purposefully acts as a shallow maiden to fit in better with her surroundings, but this seems to have earned herself some painful experiences in the past. But she has overcome it all, and strives to find herself a lover. For that purpose, she has chosen the unsuspecting and emotionally cold Ryou of all people... 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Matsuri's hobbies seem to be dressing up, makeup, and tobogganing. In a surprising contrast to that she is very knowledgeable when it comes to agriculture and botandy because of her farming background. The young maiden has also been shown to have an open mind when it comes to eating bugs unlike Semimaru and Arashi. She's also been shown to be athletic such as when she displays cheerleading skills, has openly shown that she is a competent hairdresser and has mentioned that she has once dreamed of becoming one even in the new world. 'Past' (before being frozen) For still unknown reasons, she ran away from home. How the 7 Seeds organization got its hands on the young girl, is also still a mystery. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Matsuri's first appearance was in the fifth chapter of the series, "The First Day", on page 15. At first, she didn't play much of a role, only vehemently supported Chimaki when he was mourning silently at Kumamoto Castle. When Arashi, Semimaru and Natsu travelled towards Tokyo, the young woman stayed behind with the others to help out in creating a field. Later on when everyone else in her group got caught up in a hole being completely unable to move, it was her time to shine. She provided her teammates with water through a shallow bamboo pipe and ran around to look for help. Thanks to her determination which made her even swim through a dark ocean at night, her comrades could be saved. Afterwards, she continued her travels with the reunited Team Summer B until they crossed paths with the two outcasts of Team Summer A. It also was Matsuri who involuntarily triggered the first contact with them: Ango and Ryou felt obligated to save her when she had a dangerous accident during her tobogganing. She squealed in joy at the thought of being saved by two "handsome princes" and introduced the two of them to her group right away. During the group's adventures on the Fuji ghost ship, Matsuri kept close to Ryou and gave him much food for thought... 'Further information' Return to Matsuri Tendou Return to Team Summer B Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Spring Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums